This invention relates to a plug for a power consuming apparatus, in particular a coffee-making apparatus, and means for fastening such a plug in the power consuming apparatus.
Such plugs are often used in cordless kettles, where they are fitted to a bottom of the kettle, so that they can be joined with a corresponding part in a base which constitutes an electrical connection to a power supply circuit.
However, such plugs have several drawbacks, as they are generally laborious to mount. Their mounting requires the use of special tools and takes a significant amount of time.
Consequently, an object of the present invention is to provide a plug of the type mentioned above for which mounting and assembly thereof are simple and can be carried out without the use of tools, and in a relatively short time. It is a further object that it be possible to use the same method of assembly for the base, where the counterpart of the plug is to be fitted.
According to the present invention, a plug of the type mentioned in the introduction is positioned centrally in a recess in the bottom of the power consuming apparatus and rests in a flange at the edge of the recess, thus allowing rotation around an axis perpendicular to the bottom. The plug comprises a number of fish plates which, by rotating the plug, can be led in under a corresponding number of hooks which, from a position inside the bottom of the power consuming apparatus, are available for fastening and locking the fish plates.
It is possible to fit the plug in accordance with the present invention to the bottom of the power consuming apparatus by a simple turning movement, without the use of tools and in a very short time. This means that assembly of plugs according to the present invention is suitable for robotic assembly, thereby lowering the production cost.
In an advantageous embodiment of the plug according to the principles of the present invention, a spring-like lock can be used between the fish plates and hooks. Further advantageous features of the invention are presented in the dependent claims.